The invention relates to a valve having a housing and a control member which projects into a flow-through aperture. A valve is already known in which a control member projecting into a flow-through aperture is supported in a fixed relationship to the housing by means of a Cardan suspension, i.e., suspended from gimbals. A Cardan suspension of this type is not only expensive but in many instances cannot be used at all because of the limited available space therefor.